As You Slumbered & sequels?
by firewolfsg
Summary: Yaoi 1st Story: Youji's musing on life after Weiß with a certain redhead. Pity Schuldich's there to complicate matters too. 2nd Story: Omi's muses as the chapter in the life of a friend comes to an end. & The Gossip Club Chronicles
1. As You Slumbered

Spoilers: Weiß OAV; Dramatic Precious Drama CD   
Fic Setting: Set several months after the events in the Drametic Precious Drama CD series.

**DISCLAIMER: Kyoko Tsuchiya and Project Weiß hold the copyright over all names, likeness and rights of Weiß kreuz. All these characters and materials are used without permission, and I'm not profiting from this piece of fan fiction.**

Notes - This is the setting for their living arrangements.for this story. 

Three-story shop house apartment, with a study/mission room in the attic and an attached garage. 

The Koneko no Sumu Ie II occupies the lower floor, with the storeroom in the back leading to the garage where the shop's delivery scooters, Youji's roadster, Ken's bike and Ran's Porsche are parked. Front part of the store juts out slightly alike a greenhouse design with tall windows. 

The living room is on the second story overlooking half of the shop's interior. The stairs to this is a compact two level design. There is a window at the halfway level displaying a flower arrangement. From the outside, the wall beside this window displays the name of the shop. 

As with the balcony of the living room, the underside of the stairs has been used to display pots of hanging plants. There is a gate at the foot of the stairs and one at the head of the stairs as well to discourage customers from venturing into their living area. The cash register and payment counter is situated just in front of the stairs as further deterrent to nosy customers. 

The living room holds a 3+1 sofa set, coffee table, reading lamps, television, and entertainment centre. It is an open concept area with the kitchen and dining room, with an attached laundry room with washbasin and toilet facilities. The laundry room has a grilled service balcony, which is situated above the garage, for them to drip dry clothes. 

The stairs lead further up to the third storey where the 3 bedrooms, shared full bathroom, linen cupboard and door to a staircase leading up to the attic are situated. The attic holds the study / mission room, computers and the 'assassin equipment'. Has a window entrance/exit on the roof, which is used when necessary. 

# 

* * *

As You Slumbered 

By **[Jacque Koh][1]**   
****August 2000 

I don't swing around in my seat when I hear the door creep open behind me. I don't need to, I know who it is. Hidaka Ken. Retired assassin. Part time florist, and little league soccer coach. Me? Kudou Youji, at your service. Retired private investigator, retired assassin, full time florist and principal owner of the Koneko no Sumu Ie II, official branch of the original shop that is currently run by Fujimiya Aya. Also, full time caretaker to one assassin named Fujimiya Ran. Said person now lying unconscious in his bed, carried there by yours truly after he passed out in the hall and bled all over my newly laundered carpet. 

This doesn't happen very often, thank god. Ran's always careful on his missions. Working alone now, he takes as few risks as possible. Ken and I are retired but sometimes we do admit to feeling the itch-- an inexplicable desire to just slip into the action again. Over protective bastard that he is, Ran won't let us. Not that we even know how to break into the game anymore. Weiß only received missions from Kritiker, with that organisation gone-- we can't run advertisements to ask for missions, you know. Ran, on the other hand, used to freelance, but he won't ever tell us how he gets his offers. Mysterious packages just appear for him delivered by a local courier. Makes me miss Manx and Birman when I'm in the mood to brood. 

You can blame Ran for keeping what was left of us together after the messy break up of Kritiker. Wasn't like Ken and I had anywhere else to go anyway. Omi had already left us to be with his grandfather, after they made sure we'd heal from our injuries received from that last confrontation with Shion. I know at first Ken and I thought we were humouring Ran to return to Tokyo. Should have guessed he had more in store for us when he asked if we'd stay on with him instead of separating and going our marry ways, like we did the first time Weiß tried to retire. It didn't seem like too big an imposition for him to ask us to help him set up another flower shop and get it running. But I don't think Ken or I really expected to stay this long. We'd never give a thought to leaving now though, not after Ran officially let me take the controlling shareholdings to the place and Ken signed his first contract with a school to be their soccer coach. Made us realise that the sneaky little busybody wanted to be around to make sure we'd be okay. We know he was deeply shaken by what we'd become after Kritiker turned us into a mobile unit. Hell, I became a drunkard and Ken was becoming a crazed killer. Weiß 2, the team Shion led disturbed Ran and I guess he was afraid that we were going to become like them too. So he moved us back to Tokyo to return us to our roots; To when he thought we were still stable and alive. 

I take a moment to turn towards Ken as he pokes his head around the door. I had left it to him to deal with the bloody clothes and carpet, and take the precautionary sweep of the area while I carried Ran to his room to finish cleaning him up and settle him in his bed. That was two hours ago, this is probably the eighth time Ken's come to visit. Despite the bags under his eyes and his obvious tiredness, Ken is looking good physically as well as mentally. Have to admit that being back in Tokyo has been good for him. He's back with those kids he loves to teach and actually has a permanent job as a little league coach with a few schools, which is more than the informal position he had before. You can actually feel that he's happy when you're around him. Far cry to what he was becoming when we were on the road in Kyoto. 

Thinking about it, I remembered Ran gesturing to me once at where he saw Ken running in a park, taking a zig-zag path as if he was chasing an imaginary soccer ball. It was clear to us he missed playing soccer with the kids most of all after we left Tokyo. Not that I seemed to care very much what the rest of the kittens were up to then. I guess we were all pretty much lost in our own world. Omi was taking a correspondence course towards graduating high school and getting a place in a university. Ken-- was dying inside and slowly going crazy from the trade that forced him to kill friends, lovers-- leave loved ones behind... Me? I was sinking into my own little pool of insanity, which was the abyss of guilt over Asuka. In my delusion, I was starting to come close to strangling my dates in a twisted re-enactment of my killing Neu. I don't know about Ran, or 'Aya' as we used to call him then. Despite his steadfast avoidance of his sister, I guess he had found peace with himself with his vengeance complete and his sister awake from her coma. He was probably the only one who realised that relocating Weiß to Kyoto was slowly killing us. 

"Y--Youji?" Ken's words shake me out of my thoughts and I come to myself to notice that he's now leaning against the foot of the bed peering worriedly at Ran's unmoving form under the blankets. He sounds as worried as I feel. No wonder. I don't think we've ever seen Ran this badly hurt before. Not even including that time when we faked an elaborate death scene to fool that crazy American and spring a trap on him. Part of me is glad I wasn't elected as the one to 'survive' that performance. Ken's never spoken of it, and though he knew we were faking our deaths, it must still have shaken him to imagine us dead. I remember how he was when Ran collapsed after killing Shion over a year ago. We were all hurt bad then, but Ken and I were still standing. Flesh wounds really, looked and felt worse than they actually were. Incapacitating if we wanted to fight, but not fatal. Ran nearly died then-- and now, for us to see Ran as he had staggered in... 

"Ho-- how is he?" 

"Still sleeping. I do think he'll be okay, Ken." I turn to look at him, trying to give him a reassuring smile. 

"Are you sure?" 

No, I really am not. Ran's always been pale, but now he looks like-- death. He had three bullet wounds, and I did wonder at that time whether it was a blessing that I located the exit points. I hate digging out bullets. It still amazes me that our kitten managed not to leave a trail of blood leading straight to us from his last job. Ken told me earlier that he did a quick swing around our shop house to check and there wasn't even a speck of suspicious dust left anywhere. We are worried about his car though. Far as we're certain, it's not traceable, but it would be nice to know where he left it. 

How he managed to get to the roof and down the attic entrance, we still can't guess. He's hurt pretty bad and by our guess, he had to hoof it to escape. You'd have thought that he'd for once take the easier route and come in through the front door, we'd have heard or seen him entering for sure and come running. As it was, Ken and I didn't know he'd returned until we heard him stumble against the door leading from his 'mission room' to our living quarters. With the TV going in the living room, we were lucky to even hear it and feel curious enough to go up and check on the unfamiliar noise. 

In retrospect, we should have brought him into the kitchen or the bathroom first before we started examining his wounds. Ran had the wounds packed tight with cloth he must have ripped off the guys he killed. The moment I unbound the field dressing to take a look-- my god-- the amount of blood pouring out of those bullet wounds, front *and* back... I thought we've never stop the bleeding. I don't know how we're going to explain the blood stains in the hardwood floor, if we ever feel like leaving this shop house. 

One thing we lost with the disintegration of Kritiker was the twenty-four hours medical support. Fortunately, we do have someone to call during the day. Old guy, about to retire as a doctor actually, doesn't ask too many questions. Has a soft spot for Ran since the day he returned his granddaughter. Ran tries to deny it, but he's a decent man. He could have left it to the authorities to handle the kid when he busted that child smuggling ring on one of his missions, but he didn't want to leave her in a room full of dead bodies. So he picked her up and brought her home. Since then, Doc figures Ran to be one of the good guys. He'd be here in a shot if we asked. Ran doesn't like to bother him so late at night though, thinks he's too old to handle these calls. Have to admit that there's not much else Doc could do anyway. We'd already stopped the bleeding, patched him up and given him a shot of anti-B to handle any infection. Ran's lost so much blood from the wounds he looks almost bled white. 

Omi'd have the connections if we'd call him. After all, he's now staying with the man who was the original Persia. Ran wouldn't like it though. The old man's retired and Omi wanted a clean break from the assassin game. He may be busy with University, but the kid still checks on us often enough to make sure we're okay. We know that Omi would bend over backwards to help us if we asked. Ran has other ideas about letting him get involved on his missions, even if it was to save his life. He's determined to keep us all as removed from his night job as possible. He's stubborn like that. But I know Ken shares my sentiments that if we ever think his life's in danger, we'd take things in our own hands, say to hell with his ideas about keeping us 'clean' and do whatever it takes. We haven't had the need yet and we hope this isn't going to turn out to be that kind of moment. The wounds were clean, I'm quite sure his internal organs are untouched and we stopped the bleeding. He lost a lot of blood, but as long as Ran wakes up in the next few hours or in the morning, he'll be all right. I'm sure of it. 

"He'll be okay, Ken. If he can survive being sliced open by his former master, he can survive these little wounds. You know he's too ornery to die." I try to assure Ken with a smirk, but we both know it's false bravado. Ken can see that I'm just as edgy as he is. " Ken, *go to sleep*. I'll watch over him. It's way past your bedtime. You have a big game tomorrow, remember?" 

"But--" Ken's eyeing the only other chair in the room again. At each visit, he's been getting further and further into the room. I know that if I don't do something final, he'll be in that chair and waiting with me. I won't be able to budge him then. 

"We've talked about this before, Ken." I wave my finger at him in warning like a disciplinary master. "Those kids need you and Ran would be pissed if you let them down on account of him." 

"Youji--" 

"Aya-chan knows about the game, right? Won't she be there too?." My eyebrows are waggling at him now. Ha, he's blushing. Ken can be so cute when he's flustered. He's even shuffling from foot to foot. 

"I-- I guess-- He'll be all right, right, Youji?" 

"I'll be here and watching him, Ken." Oh, at last. I should have used this long ago. Should have known he'd never resist meeting up with Aya-chan again. He'll feel horribly guilty about it later, but for now he'll be heading to bed. Underhanded? You bet. I make a note to use it ruthlessly when I have to. "Now *go* *to* *sleep*. You need all the rest you can get." 

"Good night, Youji. If-- if anything happens, call me, okay?" He starts to turn reluctantly towards the door and yelps when I close the distance between us to give him a swat on his rump to hurry him along. 

"I'll do that. Now scat." 

"Youji." His tone is plaintive, but he does leave, and I close the door behind him firmly. 

Despite my worry about Ran, I'm still grinning as I turn back towards the bed and take my seat. Thinking about Ken and Aya-chan... I just *know* that Ran was deliberately playing matchmaker when he asked Ken to look in on his little sister. Ken's become very attached to Aya-chan since they met. Anyone with eyes can see that she has poor KenKen twisted around her little finger. I wouldn't be surprised to hear wedding bells in the near future. Heh, won't tell Ken just yet, but Ran's built a trust fund for his and Aya-chan's kids. Is our redhead friend overbearingly confident in their couple-hood, or what? The guy's meticulous in preparing for the future security of those he loves. They won't ever know that the money is from him though. Well-- they will suspect, but he's made sure the money can't be traced back to his jobs, and we can trust Ken never to let Aya-chan know that it's 'blood' money. 

So Ran's essentially given Ken his blessings, but it didn't stop us from playing around with his head and letting KenKen think that Ran would be awfully mad with him for 'having designs' on his little sister. Honestly? I think that little charade made Ken realise how serious he was about the relationship. In any case, it gave him courage enough to stand up for himself and confront Ran. Ha! I thought he was going to explode on us when he realised the protective and jealous big brother scenes were all a put on. 

I can feel my face turning into a frown as I think further on this. Ran won't ever see his sister or let her see him. He won't even allow us to let her know that he's still in the land of the living. He wants her to think that he's dead and out of her life forever. He sent her a farewell note in the mail, but she can't not know that he's around though he's been very good at avoiding her so far. Ran's lucky that Sakura-chan gave up waiting on him before our return to Tokyo and apparently moved to Paris to pursue her further studies. He'd never have been able to dodge both his sister and the girl who's been sweet on him. 

We think he has a sixth sense about Aya-chan's approach to the shop. Whatever he's doing before she appears, he always manages to excuse himself and saunter up the stairs to our living quarters before she reaches our door. I'd swear sometimes the unobstructed access to the stairs is the main reason why he insisted the cash register be positioned there, rather than nearer the entrance to the shop when we renovated the place. That little show piece he regularly makes up for our second story window is also purposeful, in that anyone looking in from the outside won't be able to see us using those stairs. Even if she hasn't seen him, the girl's not stupid. Our customers are already a dead give away with their fussing over the stoic and frequently absent 'Aya-san'. Ken's hard pressed not to reveal anything to Aya-chan's about our absent partner. The only thing he's told her is that the third person running the store with us is a very private man who doesn't appreciate any of us talking about him. She stopped pressing him after that. 

As I gaze at Ran, I finally give in to the temptation to take his hand in mine and let one hand stroke his cheek, allowing my fingers the luxury of playing with his silky momiage. A memory of my last conversation with Ran on his sister surfaces again as I'm looking at his pale face. 

//"She's better off without me." 

//"Why? She's miserable and she misses you. Ken mentions that all the time. Can't you even understand that it hurts her to think that you're deliberately avoiding her?" 

//"I am no good for her. I already explained in that lett--" 

//"A letter doesn't cut it! Aya-chan doesn't want your money! She needs to see you with her own eyes. You don't have to tell her about being an assassin. Ken is an assassin too, and you're letting him be with her. For god's sake, Ran, you're practically encouraging the two of them to get together." 

//"*Was* an assassin. He's back to his roots, being with children, teaching them his love of soccer-- Ken is a good man." 

//"And you aren't? Do you remember how close Ken came to *enjoy* killing? How blood thirsty he became?" 

//"*No* *longer*, Youji. *We* are already protecting him from ever crossing that line again. We came back to Tokyo to restore the balance he lost. He is no longer an assassin. Aya-chan can give him that safe secure love he needs to heal. He is a good man and I am glad Aya-chan loves him." 

//"Rrraaaannnnn." 

//"Youji-- I am just a murderer."// 

'I am just a murderer.' 'I am just a murderer.' I can feel my eyes harden as those words echo in my head. Gods, I hate that line. Did I mention how stubborn he was? The man just *refuses* to see the good in himself. He's not an icicle, or Scrooge, or some brutal savage. He cares, God damn it! Why can't he ever admit that there's any good in him? He didn't have to care about me or Ken enough to help us build another life. We sometimes think he's only back in the trade because he thinks he doesn't deserve a second chance. No matter how much we try to change his mind, he refuses to budge on his stand with his sister. We dare not push it any more. He has threatened to disappear on us and never return if we ever try and trick him into letting Aya-chan see him when he's in the shop. Some days... Ken and I are half-afraid that he will disappear on us anyway, just so that he'll remove our last reminder of our time together as Weiß. 

He misses her terribly. If there's anything Ken and I can do-- at the very least, Ken frequently rides by the store on his motorcycle with Aya-chan ridding pillion. It gives Ran a chance to watch them from behind his flower arrangement on the second story. It's a pity we can't do much else for Aya-chan. 

I get up to stretch and take a circle of Ran's room. As usual, there's nothing out of the ordinary here. Should any of our nosy customers ever make it up this far there's nothing in his room to give him away. The door that leads to the stairs to the mission room looks exactly like the door to the linen cupboard beside it. We always make sure it's locked. Ran's also careful about putting away his equipment and not bringing any of it into our living quarters. Of course this time round, Ken cleaned his equipment for him and made sure they're stored away properly. One of these days, Ken and I *will* finally convince him to dispose of the contents in that room and give up the assassin trade. 

Ran doesn't need to kill anymore. None of us do. We're already very well off from our previous jobs. We don't have to work if we don't want to. With Kritiker gone, we don't even have an obligation to take missions anymore. We figured out long ago that Ran had us set-up the shop just to give us something to do in the day. The rascal got me hooked on Ikebana, in any case. Will wonders never cease-- I even took up some courses and now regularly participate in the conventions and shows on the Japanese art of flower arrangement. Ken's jokingly proposed that we rename the shop Youji's Creations. We have enough corporate clients that we're actually turning a profit with the shop. But Ran went back into the 'business' anyway. 

We were furious with him when we found him out. We were even angrier to learn that he had managed to hide it from us for over five months while we lived together. How he managed *that*--? But it's hard to keep it a secret any longer when you discover your friend in the bathroom trying to dig a bullet out of his shoulder. Ken handled that one then. Ran didn't make so much as a whimper as he located and dug it out without benefit of anaesthesia. I admit that I was scared for both of them at that time. I hadn't seen that mad gleam of anger in Ken's eyes since we left Kyoto and it was frightening to have it appear again. And Ran-- the guy was going into shock from the pain. That was about the only thing that kept us from tearing into him then. We also didn't exactly have medical supplies equipped to handle bullet wounds with a flower shop set up, you know. Band-aids don't cut it. We're better prepared now. 

I can't help but reach out and stroke that faint scar on the mentioned shoulder. Well, with these new wounds, Ran's going to have one matched pair of scars now. Hope he doesn't pick up another two to make them a set. Ken and I waited two days, when we were sure he'd be physically okay, before we confronted him about his deception. Made him admit that he hadn't wanted us to know because he didn't want us involved in the business anymore. But angry as we were, we couldn't insist that he stop, not after hearing the kind of missions he takes. 

It was like Kritiker all over again. The only difference is these jobs come from several private sources. They're all essentially vigilante justice though. He takes down the scum that the law can't touch. Sometimes, it does make me ponder whether Omi's grandfather might still be in the game. He was, after all, the one who first set up Kritiker, Weiß, Crashers, and the whole backbone of the organisation. The whole lot collapsed with the last mission. I keep pondering what would fill that vacuum, or if Omi might start another organisation under his grandfather's direction. Whatever was left, we guess Ran has, in some small way plugged the hole left by the disappearance of a vigilante assassin unit. 

When we asked 'why' he told us that he's carrying on because of Botan. Makes me wonder what the man did to get under his skin. At least we don't have to worry that he's doing it out of enjoyment of the kill. Am I jealous? You bet! The man was practically a stranger to us, and he's pulling Ran's strings from beyond the grave. Oh scratch that. I'm not envious of a dead guy. I'm concerned that Ran's again living his life out of obligation to someone else. First it was his comatose sister. Now it's for a dead man's beliefs. I really never took Ran for a bleeding heart sort. Hell, in this dog eat dog underworld, a successful assassin can't have a heart. The way I hear it from my old PI contacts though, he's one of the most reliable hires in the market. Ran's careful how he selects his missions. Far cry from the days he'd just take everything Kritiker threw at us. He's already established a pattern that shows he has a conscience. (And I'm reminded again of that little girl he rescued and returned to Doc.) By right, he shouldn't be this successful, but the jobs still come in, and his clients are happy with his professionalism. He may be choosy, but they can't fault the results. 

After everything he's given us-- we couldn't turn our back on him, so we've assigned it as our task to take care of him. Ran was reluctant to let us at first, but he knows he'll have an easier job of it now that he doesn't have to hide from us anymore. He has steadfastly refused to let us in on his missions though. He's very firm on that. Not that he thinks we can't pull our own weight in a fight, we understand that. He's afraid that we'd revert to the madness we almost descended into while we were in Kyoto. 

I feel my eyes drawn to the trench coat that's lying over the dresser and am reminded that I need to pack and prepared it for transport to Ran's leather smith. Ken's already dealt with worst of the bloodstains and the rest of Ran's assassin gear. The black jeans' were thrown in the wash with the rest of our coloureds the moment we got them off and I can faintly make out the sound of the dryer at work in the laundry room on the second story. The vest was clearly a lost cause and if Ken followed procedure, it should be up in smoke by now. Burnt in the metal drum we have on the service balcony for disposal of that sort. Ken's already left the box in the room for me, so I prepare to fold the purplish black leather trench coat that Ran's made his trademark. 

He's attached to the coat. No matter how much abuse he puts it through, he'll never get rid of it. He'd take it to have it repaired and may switched to wearing something else for a while, but Ran'll always don it again when he gets it back. I remember him sporting a white trench coat for a while and I sometimes wish he kept it. He does look good in white, blue and grey. But he only wore that as an interim 'uniform' until the leather smith repaired the extensive saltwater damage his black trench coat suffered from our immersion in the sea. 

I can feel a smile quirk on my lips to remember a picture he showed me once of yet another trench coat he had before he decided to adopt this piece. That black trench coat had zips on the sleeves, which he'd release to bare his arms. Good for the summer months, but if he'd been wearing that piece tonight his shoulder would have been a mangled wreck. I poke my fingers at the three holes in the trench coat. Aya's damn lucky he doesn't have anything more serious than a few torn muscles. As it is, he'll be out of commission for a month or two from this injury. A little lower and the bullets would have torn through his lung or even his heart. 

As I close the box on the coat, I'm again wondering what happened on this job. Something totally unexpected must have entered the picture to catch him off guard and it looked like a close thing too. Ran's never sloppy. Working alone, he never goes for the open confrontation anymore. Not that he could face up to one since he lost Shion's sword. I don't think Ran ever got over having to kill his former Sword Master. Nor do I think he'll ever try to replace that sword. He uses daggers and shuriken now, has a veritable collection in the attic. Probably enough to make anyone with a knife fetish drool. I gave him my watch with the wires a long time ago. Never even realised how proficient he's become with their use. He never lets me forget that he doesn't use my wires to kill anymore though. He uses them to bind, or as a lifeline to help him climb or swing over chasms. Ran doesn't garrotte his victims; he's essentially a blades man. We know he still carries the gun he killed Shion with as backup. Ken and I thought that he'd have got rid of it by now. It's the same gun Birman used to commit suicide with too, and we know he was fond of her. We *really* think he's in this just to punish himself. 

At least we know he doesn't have a death wish and he's not into the dramatic 'face your punishment' shit like we engaged in with Weiß. That only made the jobs more dangerous and gives some desperate bastards the chance to fight back. Ran sees no point in it. He takes out his targets quietly and without warning now. We see some of his work in the papers, but most of the time his kills don't hit the news. Almost all his victims look as if they weren't aware of their demise. Death delivered in seconds. He's merciful that way. 

Done with the last reminder of his nighttime profession, I'm back at Ran's side again and looking down at him. He's so pale-- I have to remind myself that his breathing is not laboured. And that despite the slight frown, he doesn't appear to be in agony. I groan when I hear the door opening behind me again and this time I'm swinging around, prepared to send Ken back to bed one more time. 

Messy red hair that for once isn't held back in a yellow bandanna, green jacket that's tossed over an arm-- Heh, should have guessed Schuldich'd show up eventually. Looks like he got dragged out of bed. Wonder how he heard? 

#Crawford.# That name appears in my mind as he nods to me and pulls out the chair from across the bed to join my vigil. I glare at him, not appreciating either the physical or mental intrusion. The German's been insufferable since we let him have a key to the place. Schuldich gives me a smirk to let me know that he heard the sentiment as he puts a small brown bag on the blankets over Ran's legs. I grin back and take out a jelly donut from the offered bag before we settle back into the privacy of our thoughts. Am I still wary of him? Nah. Schu's got the grace to stop eavesdropping on us now. 

I bite into the donut to distract myself as Schu reaches over to touch Ran's unmoving hand. Why is this Schwartz guy here? Would you believe Ran and Schwartz occasionally work together? Yeah, Ken and I had the same reaction when Ran came back from one of his missions and admitted to their partnership. Practical Ran, he doesn't hold grudges, or rather, has held none since Takatori Reiji. He's freelancing, so technically that means he's got no set loyalties, and therefore no reason to look at the SS and Schwartz as adversaries. Schu's been a regular at the Koneko no Sumu Ie II since then. 

It surprised us all really. The guy's actually easy to get a long with if you give him a chance. Okay, it's more like he's starving for company and he tries his best to behave so that we don't throw him out of the shop. The way we figured it, Crawford's too busy with the rebuilding of the SS to give him the time of the day. Nagi's more interested in hanging out with his girlfriend or chatting on the internet with pixel people. Farfarello's hardly a sparkling conversationalist. The poor guy's bored to tears. It amuses him to hang out in the shop with us and fend off our daily fan club of schoolgirls. Or at least that was his initial excuse. 

I have to hide my grin with a cough as I recall his early association with us. Honestly, at his age, you'd think he would have more sense than to 'bully' someone to show his interest. Elementary Schoolyard tactics don't work on Ran. How do we feel about it? Oh, wait, Ken's pretty much on 'Cloud 9' over Aya-chan most of the time, if he isn't out with his kids. It took him two weeks to notice Schu regularly camping out near the cash register to disturb Ran. The substantive question is how do *I* feel about it? Possessive, extremely, extremely possessive. 

Yeah, I happen to 'like' Ran too, not that I ever showed an earlier inkling to having any feelings that way before. I was too obsessed with Asuka and feeling miserable about my loss of her to think of anything else. Schu just jumpstarted my attention with his appearance. A bit belated, isn't it? Yeah. And to be brutally honest about it, I, in all likelihood would not have begun to think of Ran in that way if Schu hadn't shown an interest in trying to get in his pants. Hey, better late than never, right? What about Asuka? I've accepted that she's dead. Besides, she'd be the first to tell me to accept the situation and get a move on with my life. 

Okay, I have to acknowledge that Schu's sincere about it, I remind myself as I swallow the last of the donut and try to squelch my jealousy as Schu reaches over to brush the fringe from Ran's eyes. He really does care about Ran, but so do I. It can get trying between us. Ran's delivered more 'scowls of death' our way than I care to count, for what he thinks is us just horsing around. The most frustrating thing about the whole mess is that he's so innocently oblivious to the real cause. 

Schu's released Ran's hand and is just leaning on the bed now. He must have felt my discomfort and jealously for his actions. We catch each other's eye and shrug in understanding at the little liberties we take when Ran isn't fully aware of us. Fn, I wish we could be sure that we won't freak him out if we made an actual move on him. We don't even know what he really feels about engaging in a male/male relationship. Schu won't dare pry cause he doesn't want Ran to be mad with him. 

We tried bringing him to a nightclub once and discovered he blushes at any overture. It's endearingly cute, but it doesn't tell us anything since he does it with women as well as men. The only thing we learnt from that little experience is that our little kitten probably never dated much before he became an assassin. We've even speculated over the possibility that Ran's still a virgin. He's still not one to mess with though. Uncomfortable or not, he has a very effective icy glare that can send people scurrying. So the 'damsel in distress' idea went out the window. Ken needed rescuing more than he did. Ran was in pretty good form making sure his future brother-in-law didn't inevitably cheat on his sister. Where his own social situation is concerned though, we're convince the man's wearing blinkers. Has two serious suitors under his nose, and he *doesn't* realise it. Far as we can tell, he thinks we're flirting for fun. It hasn't seemed to sink in that we're serious about it. This? From a guy who played matchmaker with Ken and his sister? Ken, now that he's noticed Schu hanging out with us, could just about die laughing at our failed antics. And of course, our clients love it. I could scream. We might as well be one of the crowds of underage schoolgirls clamouring for his attention. 

Strangely, this 'shared misery' brought Schu and me closer as friends rather than pitting us against each other as sworn enemies. Yeah, I was the one who offered him the key. (A point Ken will never let me forget whenever I start bristling to see Schu helping Ran in the kitchen when he's on breakfast duty. I'm not a morning person. Never was, never will be. Yeah, that's one blemish on Ran's character that I will never get over.) With the amount of time Schu spends over here, he practically lives with us anyway. Of course, it has nothing to do with the jelly donuts or fresh bagels and cream he regularly brings to us for snacks. Or that wonderful coffee he makes that easily shames our efforts... well okay, that contributed to the decision. No one objected. We've sort of grown accustomed to him. 

Why don't *we* get it together since our shared object of lust is so clueless? Two dominants don't mix well. Yeah, we tried. Neither of us were willing to give in. Schu catches me wincing at the memory and his eyes regard me curiously. I push the recollection at him and am rewarded with a groan that echoes my sentiments as he buries his face in his hands. 

It was an unmitigated *disaster*. We made the stupidest move of our existence when we started the attempt in the living room downstairs. How were we to know that Ran would be coming home early from his reconnaissance? We were so engrossed in our struggle for domination we didn't hear him coming in by the roof access in his mission room. So we ended up overturning the couch and landing on the floor just as he came down the stairs on the way to the laundry room, per his normal routine after an active evening out. Guess he thought the noise we were making was coming from the TV. Boy, was he proven wrong. With the state of undress we were in, Ran got an eye full. I couldn't say who's face was redder. 

He bolted back up the stairs and we distinctly heard his room door slam before we had a chance to scramble to our feet. Ken, the little jerk, didn't help one bit. All he had the strength to do was hang onto his room's doorjamb and laugh at us. Ran couldn't look at either of us for a whole week after that without blushing. Worse, he kept trying to get out of *our* way until Ken broke down to clue him that it was an experimental fling and that we *weren't* a couple. It's a matter of pride that we didn't let Ken explain to him that *he* was the object of our pursuit though. 

Schu's peeking at me from between the fingers of his hand as I take a deep breath and let it out again in a huff at that recollection. His other hand comes out to make a waving-tilting motion about what followed. Yep, I thought he'd feel the same about it. Did we give up that night? Nah, the whole situation was already in enough of a mess that we thought we might as well go the whole hog and make it worth our while. Though, we moved it over to a hotel room to give it another try rather than take it up in my room. Didn't want to let the kitten hear us through the walls and embarrass him any further. But like I said, two dominants don't mix well. Overall, it wasn't that disappointing a night, but we'd rather not do it again. After that little adventure though-- God help me control these hentai thoughts of sharing Ran. 

Damn. Schu just jerked his head up to stare at me. I didn't mean to project that image. Bracing myself for some merciless teasing, I sit myself upright and give him a challenging look. I think I heard my jaw hit the floor. Whoa! I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. Did he just do what I thought he did? That was *graphic*. Heh, guess I'm not the only hentai in this room. Looks like he's been dreaming about it too. Schu has his elbows on the bed while his head's resting on his hands as he grins at me and I find myself giving him an answering grin as wide as his own while we're sharing some mental images. Is this freaky or what? I swear, we're leering at each other and exchanging hentai images over our mutual object of lust. If we don't watch out, we're going to start drooling on Ran's sheets, that is, if the gushing nosebleeds don't start first. Darn the tight pants. 

A small noise from the man in the bed shakes us out of our lurid reverie. We drop all other thoughts as we reposition ourselves around him. Ran eyelids start to flicker and it isn't long before a pair of tired lavender eyes peer up at us. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Hurts." His voice is dry and raspy. 

Schu and I waste no time in getting painkillers and a glass of water for him. We've seemed to come to an understanding, Schu and I. We easily slide into a ready position to support Ran between us to help him take the pills and water. Schu's hands are over his to steady the glass, while I'm supporting his back and rubbing it soothingly, careful to avoid the area where the wounds lie. 

"Knew you were too stubborn to die on us." Schu's tone is light enough to draw an answering scowl from Ran. 

"Feel up to telling us what happened?" Wish I didn't have to ask. But I need the debriefing to know if Ken and I need to do any follow up to cover his tracks, and to retrieve his car. 

"Amateur PI stumbled in, shook up security in the building. Guards got him." Ran sounds a little shaky as he pushes the glass away from him. We can see that he's pale as much from pain as he is from blood loss. "Got my target. Lost one dagger escaping. It's clean, not traceable. Couldn't handle the gears so the Porsche's still parked in the hospital garage two blocks from my target. Covered my tracks before I came back." 

Schu catches me rolling my eyes behind Ran. Gotta love Ran's economy of words. We both know the sort of targets he takes on. Security is usually top notch and swarming with guards. He probably had to fight his way out. Makes me wonder whether or not he had to shake pursuit, and how much time he spent wandering around the city, criss-crossing his own trail after that to make sure he couldn't be tracked down before he came home. We can both tell that Ran's about done in. He needs rest more than anything else right now. We can call Doc in the morning to give him a through check up. 

The next few minutes start to get surreal as the painkillers work their magic. Ran's posture is starting to sag-- and without a show of self-consciousness about it, he's leaning into my arms to use me like a pillow. It doesn't miss our notice either that he kept one hand holding on to Schu's. I can feel a grin pulling on my lips as he snuggles up against me. He must have been happy to see us after all. 

Schu gives me a wry grin as he helps me settle back on the mattress without dislodging Ran against my chest and without making him loosen the grip about his hand. Ran's already out like a light by the time Schu toes off his shoes and slides into bed with us. #Maybe he wasn't as oblivious as we thought he was?# Schu pushes the thought at me as he pulls the blankets over us. 

Yeah, maybe not. Talk about being unobservant. I'm starting to wonder whether Schu and I were driving Ran crazy with our smothering rivalry. Though, I also ponder whether or not Ran's aware of what he just did with us. Was this really a conscious action or did the painkillers make him careless? He certainly didn't appear to encourage either of us previously. 

#You worry too much, You-tan.# 

/Don't want to traumatise the kid, SchuSchu./ I think to him, knowing that Schu's listening with his mind. We must really be connecting, Schu and I. Here we are, me cradling Ran in my arms, Schu curled up on his other side with Ran's hand gripping his shirt, having shifted there after Schu settled in with us, and we're not snarling at each other. 

#Guess-- we've agreed?# 

/Have to do this carefully, you know?/ I reminded him softly. /He's made a motion towards acceptance, but we don't want to freak him out by coming on to him too fast./ 

#Right. If he wasn't so out of it, he probably wouldn't have made this move. We can stick with cuddling for now# Schu's grinning from ear to ear now as he strokes a hand over the one holding his shirt. #Heh, I was wondering why Crawford was looking so embarrassed when he booted me out of bed and told me to run over.# 

I look over Ran's head at him in disbelief. I thought Crawford was a homophobe. He certainly expressed clear enough disapproval over our flirty ways that one time he visited us at the shop. If he actually foresaw all of this... 

#Yeah, ol' stick up his ass is a romantic after all.# Schu shares the memory with me, and I can't help but snicker with him at the image of the man whose face was as red as a tomato. #He kept muttering something about us not ever forgiving him if he didn't send me over. Wasn't awake enough to understand what he meant then.# 

/So we're going to be doing good, heh?/ I can feel my smile matching his. 

#Yep.# 

I guess Ran must be feeling cold, or maybe he doesn't think that we're near enough. He just tugged Schu closer and it gets very cosy as Schu obliges by draping his arm over my waist and hooking his leg around mine so that we have Ran cuddled between us. Schu's starting to purr like a cat that caught the canary and snared a whole vat of cream for dessert. I can't say I blame him, I feel the same way too as I feel Ran shifting in his sleep to let me spoon behind him. My belated worry that my erection is still present fades as I fit myself against him. He's drugged out and hurting, that's enough to kill any lecherous feeling Schu and I were sharing earlier. Neither of us have any intention of taking unfair advantage. But once he's better... 

I hope Ken doesn't decide to check on us again and catch us like this. I want to be awake to see his expression when he finds out that Schu and I finally got through to Ran. That would be something to see. 

Schu opens one eye at me at my thought. #Will wake you up if I hear him coming. I can't wait to see KenKen's expression too. Now go to sleep. It's late.# 

I breathe a puff of contentment into the red hair against my face as I happily snuggle up against Ran and Schu. Heh, I wonder how we're going to explain this to Ran when he wakes up? 

**The End ^_~**

* * *

Thanks for reading.

[Jacque Koh][1]   
[firewolf@pacific.net.sg][1]

   [1]: mailto:firewolf@pacific.net.sg?Subject=WK - As You Slumbered



	2. When We Laid You to Rest

Fic Setting: Takes place a few years after 'As You Slumbered'

**DISCLAIMER: Kyoko Tsuchiya and Project Weiß hold the copyright over all names, likeness and rights of Weiß kreuz. All these characters and materials are used without permission, and I'm not profiting from this piece of fan fiction.**   
****

#  When We Laid You to Rest

By **[Jacque Koh][1]**   
**February 2001**

I hate it when it rains at night. It was raining the night Ouka died in my arms. It's been years-- but I can't help thinking of her now, not since I'm walking past the tomb where she should have been laid to rest. First love, sister, cousin-- even now, I'm not sure what I thought she was to me then. I still shudder to recall how Ran-kun had showed me that the life-sized doll I carried back from grandfather's place was actually her real body. Grandfather insists he didn't know that his children's corpses were taken to make up the dolls of our family. I didn't want to pursue the matter. We did consecrate the bodies to proper burials, so that's the last we'll ever say of that. 

My agents motion me forward to continue our track through the quiet graveyard. Our destination isn't all that far away. The Fujimiyas were fairly well off, and Ran-kun did dutifully give his parents a respectful plot. Being the ever so anal perfectionist he is, he reserved a space for himself, or maybe it was for his sister if she had died rather than waking up from her coma. The very idea that our friend would go to this kind of detail... Youji-kun and Schuldich-- 

As if the thought of them conjured their presence, I suddenly see them through the gloom of this rainy night, still dressed in the stark black suits they had attended the funeral in. I should have guessed that they'd be there long before me, given what we all know of their relationship to Ran-kun. 

I still bristle when I see Schuldich. I can't help it. It was because of his games that Ouka died. I know he regrets her death, but it happened and I can never forgive him for it. As I look at him standing there with Youji-kun, it reminds me of the day Ken-kun first told me of Schuldich's entrance into their lives. I was furious with them then. I couldn't believe that Ran-kun would be so unconcerned about working with Schwartz, given our history of clashes with them when we were Weiß. Was I scared? Did I think that somehow Schwartz were suddenly positioning themselves to use my friends? Of course. And it didn't take much more prodding from grandfather to make me reactivate Kritiker, and rebuild Weiß and Crashers. I was terrified. I wanted to be sure my friends were safe. That the SS were not going to take this opportunity to get under their guard and kill them before they realised they were in danger. Youji-kun and Ken-kun were retired. Ran-kun, I knew was making sure they stayed out of the 'game', and he was keeping them safe in his own way. But who was watching out for him? As a freelancer, he had no set loyalties. But what prevented others from targeting him as an obstacle or an annoyance? 

In retrospect, I should have realised that it was grandfather's intention all along that I would become Persia. I gladly embraced the role, thinking that I was doing so to safeguard my friends from the SS. I feel so naive now that I know how much more complex this society he once headed is. The foolishness of my uncle and father stands out even more, as does the treachery of the three 'ancients'. I run it all... Or at least Persia does. The SS, Schwartz, Kritiker, Crashers, Weiß... Under the original Persia, they worked together. It still grieves grandfather that when he retired, his organisation splintered and his three peers snatched the European operations out of the control of my father to further their arcane interests. What a tangled web was weaved... 

"Mr. Takatori?" Crawford's cursory words shake me out of my reverie. "Wool gathering? You know it isn't as grave as it looks." 

I give him a faint smile, which he returns. It still takes me a second or two to get used to the idea of the American and the Irish man as my subordinates, heading the SS and Schwartz respectively. Crawford has been looking much more settled and relieved now that he has the SS under control. He worked hard to break them away from the arcane arts they had descended into under the three mad ones. We're both relieved to return to the old status quo that had been established under my grandfather. 

"Of all times to dwell on it, mate." Jei's words bring my attention to him as he quirks a smile at me. It strikes me as to how-- sane and dependable I've found this man to be when he's on proper medication. Funny how much difference a couple of pills can make to a man's life. "This situation must be one of the best examples to show you that nothing is immutable." 

"I'll behave." I heave a sigh at his reassuring words. I can't say why I am so prejudiced against the German when I can accept Jei. It was Farfarello who fired the shot that killed Ouka, yet-- I can't find it in myself to blame him for her death because of his mental instability during that time. Schuldich-- I know he never intended for her to die, but I still cannot forgive him for it. Still-- I can't deny the love Schuldich does feels for Ran-kun, and Youji-kun. 

Youji-kun... I can't help smiling a little at the memory of my reaction to the news, when Ken-kun first passed the gossip to me that Youji-kun was trying very hard to woo Ran-kun. In all the years we worked together in Weiß and at the Koneko no Sumu Ie, we never had inkling before of Youji-kun's inclination that way. There can be no mistake that the whole affair was precipitated by Schuldich's appearance in their lives. Apparently, Youji-kun didn't know what he was missing until he was in danger of losing it. 

In spite of my feelings about Schuldich, it still makes me laugh to remember Ken-kun's descriptions of their frustrating attempts to court Ran-kun. Ken-kun would swear that our redhead friend was totally oblivious to their antics. They'll never live down the mortification of the time they were experimenting and fell over the couch, just as Ran-kun came down the stairs to stumble in on them. Ken-kun told me that Ran-kun was tiptoeing around them and trying to keep out of their way for weeks, before he clued him into the reality of their feelings for each other. I heard that poor Ken-kun got his foot stomped on to stop him from telling Ran-kun that they were in truth interested in him. I still think it would have saved them a lot of trouble, if they had let Ken-kun tell him. 

"Youji-kun. Schuldich." 

"Hey kid." The German gives Crawford and me a quick nod before turning away. I know his real name, I just-- I still can't make myself use it. He never pushes the issue though. He understands why. 

"Can we get this over with?" Youji-kun doesn't look up. "I hate it here." 

They're both staring at a gravestone. I don't need to read it to know what it says. After all, I helped choose the words for it. Etched on the marble surface is 'Fujimiya Ran - We've only laid you to rest awhile. You have not disappeared from our hearts and minds.' 

Ken-kun is late, but we're not surprised. We could all see that Aya-chan was utterly devastated at the funeral service earlier in the afternoon. She had seen so little of her brother before this happened. If Ran-kun had it his way, she wouldn't have had a chance to meet up with him again at all. 

I don't know if Ran-kun ever truly forgave me for stationing another Weiß team at the Koneko no Sumu Ie; letting Aya-chan be to them what Momoe-san was to us. It was too perfect a cover to give up, and having it that way also made it so much easier to allow Ran-kun to let his sister understand what he does. At least it's much better than the earlier ideas Aya-chan had of what her brother was involved in. We certainly had a good laugh at Ran-kun over his sister's impression that he was working as a-- 'social escort' to pay for her hospital bills, and provide her the generous endowment fund. From what Ken-kun told me, Youji-kun and Schuldich had a great deal of fun teasing Ran-kun about it, especially since he was receptively receiving their courtship by then. Up to today, I don't believe that Aya-chan knows that her brother was an assassin. My Weiß team have assured me, she has the romantic notion that they are a covert government team run much like that American show 'Mission Impossible'. They did not try to correct her. 

It was good that Ran-kun finally came around in time to give her away at the wedding. Ken-kun had taken the chance to push it when Ran-kun asked him what he wanted as a wedding gift. It was a tensed period for us all. We had to be careful how we nagged Ran-kun. Youji-kun, Ken-kun and Schuldich were so afraid that he would walk out of their lives and disappear on them. Up until the day of the wedding, we didn't know if he'd given in to Ken's request for him to give Aya-chan away. But he did, and Aya-chan was the most radiant bride you could ever ask to see. 

We were all glad that Ran-kun changed his mind. He can be stubborn like that, in not believing that he is deserving of love or even to have a normal life. We sometimes think that that more than anything is one of the strongest reasons why he returned to being an assassin. With my re-establishment of Kritiker, Crashers and Weiß, and the reintegration of the SS and Schwartz into my organisation, I had thought Ran-kun would have at least felt relieved of the responsibility Botan laid upon him with his death. But he didn't retire. And he would not accept my invitation to rejoin Kritiker either. 

I suppose part of the blame can be laid on the new Police Commissioner who took over after my father died. Ran-kun's not too worried about how Yoshida-san caught onto him. It was chance that made her connect the old doctor and the rescue of his granddaughter from the child prostitution ring to Ran-kun. Doc was sorry about the whole thing, and he was more careful and tight-lipped over Ran-kun's activities and needs after that. I can only guess that Ran-kun did not want to risk exposing my organisation to the law and felt an obligation to keep the attention of the Tokyo police on his activities. Not that he could have kept attention away from me for very long. She is one uncanny lady, this Yoshida Namiko. While my father was always careful not to have any evidence of his role as Persia appear at his place of work as Police Commissioner, and Kurasuma-san was equally careful when he was Persia, Kritiker learnt that Yoshida-san worked out on her own a theory of our three field units. Ran-kun had tried his best, but she knows about me. 

Given that revelation, we would have expected Ran-kun to back off his activities. What a surprise to learn from Ken-kun that he had heard Youji-kun and Schuldich remark rather jealously that Ran-kun liked the woman. And that he would often take jobs that surreptitiously assisted her department. He seemed to delight in hiding in plain view and fencing with her suspicions. Youji-kun would complain that Ran-kun was taking too many chances to let Commissioner Yoshida catch him. She's never been able to clearly associate the assassin Abyssinian to Ran-kun though. He's always managed to stay one step ahead of the woman and occasionally drop her untraceable leads to his jobs when he's finished. You'd think that he was working with her the way the American Comic book hero Batman worked with Commissioner Gordon. I've heard that Youji-kun and Schuldich would tease her mercilessly about her inability to catch the mysterious Abyssinian, whenever she dropped by the store to see Ran-kun. 

If there was a female that Ran-kun's lovers were ever worried about, she was it. Never mind Sakura-chan; we were all aware that Ran-kun only ever treated her like a younger sister. However, with Commissioner Yoshida... Ran-kun clearly never looked at her that way. He respected her. We know he did genuinely like her and that the feelings were mutual. Heh, they were on first name basis. Though Ran-kun would often reassure Youji-kun and Schuldich, she made them nervous. 

I'm not sure what lead to it, but Ken-kun told me that he was a witness to seeing Youji-kun and Schuldich's hackles rise in jealousy with one of the Commissioner's visits. Not that I wouldn't have heard that little tale. The press had a field day on that bit of gossip. Apparently the woman had come into the store and planted a sweet kiss on Ran-kun's lips before an audience of squealing schoolgirls. Imagine that-- This sophisticated lady, of her standing and stature in society, caught kissing a man, clearly a decade or more her junior, in public. The tale that's still making the rounds gets raunchier with each telling of it. Poor Ran-kun was so embarrassed. He never did state though that he didn't like the kiss. If Youji-kun and Schuldich had had it their way, they would probably have fled Japan with Ran-kun to get him out of reach of that woman. 

She was at the funeral service to bid him farewell earlier today. I remembered seeing Schuldich pass her a magnetic disc, probably filled with information Ran-kun wanted her to have. It's almost certainly the only concrete admittance that she will ever have that her suspicions were true. We know she won't ever pursue the matter post-humously though. Ken-kun did say that eventually Yoshida-san seemed grudgingly accepting of the results Ran-kun's jobs would produce. Even though it was 'vigilante justice'. She stayed long enough to throw a red rose into the grave. If I did not know Ran-kun as well as I did, I would probably have thought that they were lovers. 

It was just as well that Aya-chan saw Commissioner Yoshida at the funeral. It added to the mystique that we weaved around her to make her think that Ran-kun was working for a secret government security agency. Ran-kun never told her what he really did and we will keep his confidence. For Ran-kun, Kritiker will make sure that she and Ken-kun's children will always be safe. Children... At least Ran-kun had the chance to hold his first niece in his arms. The nephew that will be born in a few months though, will never have a chance to meet his uncle. 

We've made sure that Aya-chan's life will no longer be linked to Weiß after this. Ken-kun has already seen to it that the Koneko no Sumu Ie has been transferred to Weiß IV. With the birth of their son, Aya-chan will be too preoccupied with raising their children to work there anymore. And I would want to keep their children away from the activities of my organisation. In any case, with the number of schools Ken-kun is serving with as their soccer coach, he already makes enough for them to be very comfortable without the need for her to work. And they still have the trust funds Ran-kun set up for them and their children for university. Ken-kun and Aya-chan will be well 

I can't say I was surprised to find out that Youji-kun and Schuldich have arranged to sell their shop to Schwartz. Jei has been thinking of setting up a shop as a base of operations for Schwartz for sometime now. I understand that he is turning the place into a curio and mystic store, to sell tarot cards, new age books, sculptures and incense. If he wears his eye-patch again instead of the glass eye, he'd probably be a hit with the customers. Besides, where else would he be able to hide Ran-kun's knife and dagger collection in almost plain view? Crawford told me that Jei was ecstatic to be bequeathed with that little treasure. 

Considering the circumstance under which Ran-kun amassed the collection... We don't believe he ever got over having to kill his former mentor and sword master. According to Youji-kun, Ran-kun had started the collection for a purpose; looking for something to replace what he had lost when the sword his mentor had given him was shattered during their battle. Ran-kun must have known that Jei would best appreciate his knife collection. Jei's interests in knifes never did end even after he regained control of his mind. 

As for the store... Though they did go ahead and rename it 'Kudou's Creations' after Youji-kun started winning awards at Ikebana exhibitions, it holds too many memories for them. I can understand their need to get away from it all. I can't imagine how it was for them to have received that last phone call from Ran-kun. As far as I'm able to piece the story together, Ran-kun received some misinformation on that last mission. Schuldich told us that he sounded like he was hurt really bad when he called them from a payphone to ask them to take care of Aya-chan, and to say 'goodbye' and 'I love you'. Youji-kun was almost hysterical when he called me to ask for my help to find him. 

It still chills me to recall the panic we were all in. I had every available field agent out looking for him, but it was Crawford's visions that finally gave us the general vicinity to locate him. Youji-kun and Schuldich were way ahead of us and managed to get to him just before Ran-kun's pursuers reached him. I understand Youji-kun took his watch back from Ran-kun then and drew out the wires again, while Schuldich took Ran-kun's gun. They were a bit rusty, but they managed to hold their ground until Weiß IV got there to back them up. But-- 

"Omi, sorry I'm late. I wasn't sure I'd be able to escape." Ken-kun's arrival interrupts my thoughts. "I got Sakura-chan and her husband to help me watch over Aya and our daughter." 

I nod to him and give him a reassuring smile in return. "You're not the latest--" 

"Omi, can we..." Youji's words interrupt us bringing my attention to where he stands with Schuldich. The two are quite agitated with all this waiting. Unfortunately, all I can offer him is a weak apologetic smile. My koibito has yet to appear and he is currently the most important person in this matter. 

"Omi!" 

The unexpected voice startles us all. I turn to glare in the direction of the call to find Nagi looking shamefaced as he walks towards us. With him is a blue-haired girl carrying her ever-present umbrella to shield them from the rain. 

"It's not Nagi's fault, Omi." She pouts at me before I can say anything. "It's not fair! You can trust me! I'm older than he is, I won't tell anyone. I promise!" 

"Tot." I sigh as I walk forward to take one of her hands. She is a woman in age, but her mind... If there is one good thing that my brother Masafumi begot with Schreient, it was to take this beautiful young lady away from her abusive father. 

"You can trust me, Omi. Please? Cross my heart, hope to die. May lightening strike me if I'm telling a lie!" 

"I know that song too, Tot. And isn't it a bit old now." 

"It's the truth!" Nagi and I exchange furtive grins. She looks adorable when she's angry. "I understand how serious this is. I won't tell! Please believe me." 

By design or accident, a flash of lightning and a loud boom thunders over us, making everybody jump. "Hey! Who asked you?! And I won't carry tales. I won't!" The exuberant girl stamps on the muddy ground. 

I sigh and give Crawford a mock glare while he shrugs helplessly. He hadn't foreseen this. But I can't say that I'm all that angry to see Tot. Her presence has, at the least, lessened the tension of the moment. If I'm not mistaken, her antics have succeeded in bringing a ghost of a smile to Youji-kun's lips. 

"Sorry for taking so long." Nagi kisses me on the cheek as one of his hands link with Tot's over mine. "Our little Koibito here refused to be left behind. It was bring her along, or be even later than I already was." 

"I won't tell, Omi. Please don't be mad." 

"Nagi, please? Can we get on with it?" Schuldich's plea cuts into my exasperation with my two lovers. Tot-- I suppose there's nothing we can do about it now. She has proven numerous times that she can be just as sharp as my best tactician despite her 'damaged' mind. 

"Will you be okay, Itoshi?" 

"No need to fret, I can handle it." Nagi grins at us reassuringly as he releases my hand and turns to look towards Ran-kun's grave. 

No matter how many times I am witness to his ability, it never fails to cast a feeling of wonder over me to see my koibito demonstrate his powers. Silent as a whisper, the ground shifts and he easily extracts the coffin from the soft earth without raising a drop of sweat. 

Nagi grins at me as Youji-kun and Schuldich rush forward to pry the coffin open. "No problem, Koibito. The soil was recently turned and not hard packed earth. After all, the burial was only this afternoon. The rain didn't make it that much more difficult." 

We let Youji-kun and Schuldich handle this. After everything that they've been through, they need to deal with this themselves. We watch in silence as Schuldich's steady hands inject a vial of stimulant into a vein in Ran-kun's neck. Youji-kun is already in position, holding an oxygen mask over Ran-kun's nose and mouth. It takes a few tensed minutes before there is a response to their actions. We can't help grinning in relief to see Ran-kun come awake with a cough before he blinks and opens his eyes to see his lovers hovering over him. 

"Hey, Liebchen. Ready to go?" Schuldich tries to sound nonchalant about the whole thing. We all know better. The hoarseness in his voice and the tears that stand in his eyes are enough to tell us of his feelings. 

"Kitten, don't you *ever* do this to us again." Youji-kun steals the moment to give Ran-kun his first kiss after his awakening. "Seeing you like-- Don't you dare do this to us again!" 

"Promise-- I-- don't want a repeat of this." Ran-kun groans as they help him out of the coffin and he starts to move long immobilised muscles. "Ooww." 

"Come here, Kitten." I have to grin as Schuldich picks him up in his arms. With the German in black and Ran-kun having been dressed in a white suit, the scene would remind one of a husband carrying his wife over a threshold. "Your injuries still haven't had time to heal yet." 

Ran-kun tries to scowl at Schuldich's presumption, but seeing how his two lovers are fussing over him, his frown doesn't stay for very long. "Chris, I can stand." 

"For about two seconds before you fall flat on your face again." Youji-kun snorts as he takes Ran-kun's hand in his and brushes his bangs out of his eyes. 

"Besides-- this is more fun." As usual, Schuldich appears to converse silently with Ran-kun and Youji-kun. Even in this darkness, we can see that he's just made Ran-kun blush. 

"Are you all set?" I step forward to reach for Ran-kun's hand. Unlike the charade we had this morning, I know this is the real good-bye. "If you need anything..." 

"We have everything we need, Omi. Thank you." Youji-kun nods to me reassuringly. 

"Maybe even a true freedom now." Schuldich adds as he looks towards Crawford. "Did you know that these two little boys have *never* been outside this country?" 

"I took a peek." Crawford gives them a wry grin. "It's-- peaceful... or as calm as we can trust *you* lot to stay out of trouble." In spite of the darkness, we can all see that he's blushing even redder than Ran-kun. From the wicked grins Schuldich and Youji-kun are giving him, they are guessing the significance. As impossible as the idea seems, it makes Crawford blush harder. 

"It's over." Ran-kun's eyes are on the coffin as Nagi reburies it. "Aya-chan--" 

"I'll take care of her, Ran." Ken-kun rests his hand on Ran-kun's arm. "We're naming our first boy 'Ran' too. Aya's insisted. Ran-- are you sure--?" 

"No taint, Ken. It-- it's best this way." We can see Ran-kun tiring very quickly. We know that we have to let them go soon. "It's too 'hot' for me in Tokyo and even if I wanted to retire it will always be dangerous for me, and anyone who knows me. This way, you will be safe." 

"An _you_ will finally be *retired*, mein libechen." Tot pokes me at my side and I catch her grin. She's not the only one who notices Schuldich's protective grip on Ran-kun grow a little bit tighter. It had been a close thing. Ran-kun nearly bled to death before my Weiß team got them to the hospital. Youji-kun had complained that it was Ran-kun's obsessive need for order and symmetry, which made him look for matching bullet wounds for the ones he had received previously. 

"Mate? Are you sure about--" I can guess why Jei's so hesitant to speak. He loves the gift Ran gave him, but... 

Youji-kun answers, looking at Ran-kun rather firmly as he says it, "We're sure, Jei. Our Kitten doesn't have any more use for a knife collection." 

Ran-kun's sigh at Youji-kun's protectiveness is well founded. Still we can't fault his lovers for their jitteriness. We almost lost Ran-kun. And to have the mock funeral... It had felt so real to all of us... "I really don't, Jei. I thought you'd best appreciate it. Take care of it." 

"I will, mate. Thank you." 

"Omi, Nagi..." Ran-kun looks up at us as Nagi comes to stand beside me. "Thank you." 

"Be safe, Ran-kun." I find myself unable to say anymore than this as my hand tightens over his. I can't help but reflect that I was the first to be with Weiß III. And though I had tried to be the first to leave the 'game', I've ended up as the one remaining-- permanently. 

"Don't let Persia swallow you completely, Omi. You have your lovers too." Ran-kun gives me a comforting smile, which makes me wonder if Schuldich had passed my melancholy thoughts to him. 

"You have to admit, Ran-kun, it's hard studying for my Masters, running a 'Ruling Empire' and keeping a reasonable social life." 

"Don't let your grandfather run your life for you, Omi." Ran-kun pats me on the shoulder. "And don't let Namiko get you down. It's not something that the Police Commissioner can afford to be let known, but unofficially-- she does recognise that we're-- necessary." 

"Oh, really?" From the corner of my eye, I can see Nagi roll his eyes at the sound of interest in my voice. Tot is also giggling with him when I turn around to give them a mock glare. I can't help it. It must be the Takatori blood in me that makes me enjoy the cutthroat world of politics and underworld business. Ran-kun grins at me slyly. He's seen me at my scheming best, and at my fledgling start when I first directed Weiß missions. For all my griping, he knows I love it. 

The smile doesn't stay though. We observe it fade as his eyes turn back to look at his gravestone. This country holds too many depressing memories for him. I find my eyes looking up to meet Schuldich's over Ran-kun's head. 

#I will take care of them, Takatori.# 

/See that you do-- Chris./ I have the satisfaction of seeing the German's eyes widen in surprise at my use of his real name. Like Youji-kun told Jei when they gave him Ran-kun's knife collection, one must let go at some time. I know that I do trust Chris to take care of them, and that should be enough for me to accept him. 

We will miss them. But we know that there should be no sadness or despondency attached to this parting. We've laid an assassin to rest to let the man Ran-kun would have become, had my uncle not interfered in his life, live again. They are happy together. It is so very clear to us as we see Sch-- Chris cuddle Ran-kun on his lap, in the passenger seat of Youji-kun's Super-7. And see the love in Youji-kun's eyes as he glances over at them before he starts the drive to the airport. We weren't too happy to hear about Ran-kun taking the flight so soon, but since it's a private jet... Chris did tell us that he would be taking them on a tour of the world before they decide where they want to settle down. I understand that their first stop will be at the Gold Coast in Australia. It's a good place as any for Ran-kun to relax and recover from his injuries. 

"Decadent bunch. You could at least wait until you lan--" All our eyes focus on Crawford as he stands there with a hand slapped over his mouth looking extremely embarrassed. He probably didn't expect us to pick up his sotto voce muttered words over the sound of the falling rain. 

"They're joining the Mile-high club, heh?" Jei is snickering into his hand as we regard him. Crawford is blushing so hard, Jei and Ken-kun cannot resist teasing him for the whole time it takes us to watch the lights of Youji-kun's Super-7 fade into the distance. 

My lovers are giving me a mischievous look as they regard the red-faced American. Who needs to be a telepath? I can catch their train of thoughts perfectly. I wonder if I _could_ 'order' Crawford to give me a report on what he 'saw' our friends doing? Knowing Youji-kun and Chris, I'd bet anything it would make a superbly erotic image. 

**The End ^_~**

* * *

Thanks for reading.

[Jacque Koh][1]   
[firewolf@pacific.net.sg][1]

   [1]: mailto:firewolf@pacific.net.sg?Subject=WK-When We Laid You to Rest



	3. The Gossip Club Chronicles - How Hard Th...

**The Gossip Club Chronicles**   
A series of Anecdotes taking place in the AU that's made up in the stories 'As You Slumbered' and 'When We Laid You to Rest'.   


* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Kyoko Tsuchiya and Project Weiß hold the copyright over all names, likeness and rights of Weiß kreuz. All these characters and materials are used without permission, and I'm not profiting from this piece of fan fiction.**

**Author's Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. The opinions and observations as expressed by the characters in this piece of work, should not be construed as opinions and observations shared by the author.**   


* * *

  
**The Gossip Club Chronicles**   
How Hard They Fall (The romantic misadventures of Youji and Schuldig ^_~ )   
By **Jacque Koh**   
**July 2002**   
@>;-'- 

"Ken-Kun!" 

Both Omi and Nagi winced at the bellow that their companion gave to catch the attention of the young coach who was standing in the middle of the soccer field. It may have served its purpose to flag the man's attention to their arrival, but at times the lovers did admit to some embarrassment over their mutual love's exuberance. 

The brunet had a huge grin on his face as he jogged across the field towards them. Omi frowned a bit to see that his friend appeared to be favouring one leg. He briefly wondered what Ken might have done to injure it, but figured that he'd find out soon enough. 

"Hey, Omi, Nagi, Tot. Glad you could make it. I'll be done with this practice shortly. Let me dismiss my students, jump into the showers and I'll be right out again." 

"And then we'll have ice cream and cake and--" The blue-haired girl clapped her hands excitedly as she bounced on the balls of her feet. 

"Don't we always, Tot?" Ken laughed as he patted her head. 

"You seem to be in unusually high spirits." Omi arched an eyebrow at his friend's practically telegraphed excitement, which was a bit of an aberration given that Ken would normally be quite tired after a gruelling practice with his kids. 

"Wait till you hear the gossip I have for you this time." Ken barely held down his snort of laughter as he threw them a wink. 

Their eyes gleamed in anticipation as their soccer mad friend departed to usher his students to the locker room. Omi did stew a bit over his feelings while they waited. Though he enjoyed the various juicy tales that resulted from the relationships that appeared to be building around his friends, it still rankled him to learn of Schuldig's involvement. 

"You are prejudice, Koibito." Nagi nudged him teasingly when he noticed Omi's silence. "He can be a pain in the ass, but Schuldig isn't bad and evil any more than Tot and I are." 

Tot gripped Omi's other arm as she looked at her blonde lover in concern. "He can be very nice to me, Omi-kun." 

"Yeah..." Omi said that quietly with little conviction. His lovers knew better then to continue on that track. They were quite aware that Omi still blamed Schuldig for his half-sister's death. 

In any case, Ken had finally emerged from the locker rooms and waved to catch their attention. The serious mood abruptly shifted in that instance to exuberance as Tot quickly snagged Nagi and Omi's hands and started to drag them in the direction of the nearest ice cream Shoppe. 

"Yea! Lets get some ice cream!" 

@>;-'- 

It didn't take them very long to settle into their favourite booth and be served their usual orders. 

"Okay, so give, Ken-kun." Omi said at last as he eyed their friend who was still grinning ear to ear and looking about ready to burst from his news. 

"Right, Ken-kun." Tot added thoughtfully around a spoonful of ice cream and cake. "I don't believe I've ever seen you so eager to leave your students for our monthly Gossip Club meetings before." 

"Oh, this is a good one, Tot. A Grade 'A' disaster, the likes of which Youji and Schuldig will never lived down." Ken sipped his root beer float, his eyes dancing as he looked over his three companions. 

"Wait? Ran-kun is *still* oblivious to their antics?" Nagi shook his head in disbelief. "What's he wearing around them? Blinkers?" 

"Like it's that much different to the blatant 'goo-goo' eyes that our fan club pins on us?" Ken rolled his eyes in exasperation at their mutual friend's blindness. "I say that Ran's made such an art of ignoring our fan girls, he's unconsciously lumped our love sick friends' best efforts in the same round bin." 

"Their subtle efforts seem to fade into obscurity as compared to the open worship surrounding you, heh?" Omi traced the top of his sundae with his spoon thoughtfully as he turned that idea over in his head. "Ran-kun still thinks they're horsing around?" 

"Who knows? The result is he's plain overlooking everything they try." Ken choked a bit in laughter. "And their latest antics reflected ssoooo badly on them." 

"Spill it already, Ken-kun." Tot whined as she glared over her rapidly dwindling mountain of ice cream. "What haaapppeeennned?" 

"Okay, okay, no need rush me. It happened a couple of days after we last got together..." 

@>;-'- 

"Ta da ima!" 

Ken didn't have to look to know that Youji was rolling his eyes at the announcement the German called to them with his entrance into their living area. Unsaid between them was the reminder that it was Youji who gave Schuldig the keys to their home. The man was such a regular feature in their daily lives now that Youji figured it was easier to let him have his own set of keys. 

"You still have that wrong, Schuldig. It's 'tadaima.' You say it faster, not like the English 'ta da.' And really, we only use it when entering our *home*." Youji looked at him pointedly. 

"Aww, Yotan? Aren't I family yet." The German pouted at them as he waved a little bag before him. 

Ken held back his snort of laughter. The ex-Schwarz knew all too well that the way to Youji's heart was through his stomach. He'd never say 'no' to the freshly baked confectionaries that the man was oft to bring with his visits. Ken thought that it was out right bribery, but it did work. 

"So what's happening?" Schuldig looked at the TV as he plopped himself on couch on the other side of Ken. 

Youji sighed as he offered him the bucket of freshly popped and buttered popcorn and accepted the bag of donuts. "It's supposed to be Movie Night, we borrowed 'The Matrix' and the released 'Star Wars' series but Ran had to be out on some reconnaissance thing." 

Schuldig sighed. "He sometimes has the worse timing, doesn't he?" 

"You said it." Ken shrugged as he snagged a handful of popcorn when the bucket was passed in front of him. "We thought we'd have some time to hang out together tonight. We haven't done it in a while, you know?" 

"Like we don't know where you usually are *and* who you most often prefer to be with, lover boy?" Schuldig fluttered his eyelids at Ken, giving them a fair imitation of Aya-chan's shy, demur smile. 

Youji turned his head and laughed softly as Ken instantly blushed and had a far away look on his face. "Hopeless. They take them away when they're so young and innocent now." 

Schuldig patted Ken's head and sighed tragically. "Lost to drinking buddies and comrades everywhere, to a woman, no less." 

"Oh stop it!" Ken was blushing furiously now. "You should both be as entangled in love as I am. You wouldn't laugh so hard then." 

A rather uncomfortable silence fell over all of them as Ken cringed when he realised what he'd just said. "Really-- you should tell Ran." 

"Have we a chance to avoid being 'Shi-ne'd' if we tried?" 

"Oh grief, SchuSchu. That is not a proper word in our vocabulary." 

"Jump on me for mangling your mother tongue some other time, KenKen. But what else are we supposed to do? If we make any more blatant passes, he'd be across our laps!" 

Ken raised an eyebrow at them, giving up with the idea of paying attention to the movie. This conversation was getting too interesting. Besides he was quite aware that with his preoccupation with dating Aya-chan he had missed a good deal of the 'action' taking place under his own roof. "It's *that* bad?" 

"Like you didn't see us in action at the club last week?" 

Ken's blush had gone rather hot with that question. "Well, I was rather occupied trying to avoid trouble, you know?" He squeaked. 

"Oh right." Schuldig gave him that as Youji buried his face in the crook of his arm to stop himself from laughing uproariously. "And Ran was too busy rescuing you to pay any attention to us." 

Ken flushed in embarrassment with their teasing. 

@>;-'- 

"Wait a minute!" Nagi looked at Ken with narrowed eyes. "What club?" 

"You didn't tell us about visiting a club when we last met, Ken-kun?" Tot looked at him suspiciously. "Have you been holding out on us?" 

Ken looked pained as he regarded their accusing stares. "Er-- can we talk about that later?" 

@>;-'- 

"The Kitten was quite, quite, quite clueless to us." Schuldig sulked. "And even after watching him interact with the people, we still don't know which way he swings. He blushes equally to overtures from men as well as women." 

"You're still not sure?" Ken blinked at him in surprise. "Why don't you just scan him? You do it to us all the time." 

"Excuse me? I don't go peeking uninvited. And I value my life, thank you. 

"You don't? But--" 

"You two tend to project your thoughts, Yotan. The kitten's mind is like a vice. He doesn't let many thoughts slip pass his shields." 

"Wait a minute, I thought we found out that he did swing our way?" Youji sat up abruptly in shock. 

"How did you decide that?" Ken looked left and right at the two men on either side of him. 

"Remember the guy in the glitter mesh shirt?" Youji growled a bit with that recollection. "The one who tried to pick him up." 

"Oh, that guy." Ken grinned at *that* memory. To Ken and Youji's surprise, Ran had failed to bestow on this particular 'gentleman' one of his devastating death glares, which were effective in keeping potential suitors from approaching him for most of the night. Instead, he had for a while looked awfully cute and virginal while that man was coming onto him. That moment didn't last for very long though as Youji and Schuldig rather firmly and quickly dissuaded the persistent fellow from disturbing *their* kitten. "Yep. I wasn't the only one who needed rescuing." 

"You two thought--? This is too rich! That thought from him was so loud I'm surprised you guys didn't catch it." Schuldig's eyes had widened as he stared at the two men and almost burst out laughing. "Do you know what Ran was thinking after he stared, blushed then refused to look at the guy again? Why he was suddenly looking so shy and demure that night?" 

"Spill it, SchuSchu." Youji glared at him in suspicion. 

"'Ouch.'" 

"'Ouch?'" 

"'Ouch.'" Schuldig grinned at them as he held out two fingers about an inch apart in front of Ken's nose. "Trust the kitten to notice the big-assed nipple rings that the guy was sporting under all the glitter." 

Ken's eyes went as wide as saucers and he couldn't help the reflex action of moving his hands over the associated body parts. "Ooowww!" 

Schuldig was snickering madly with the memory now. "The kitten wasn't interested, he was freaked!" 

Youji flushed guiltily. 

"What?" Schuldig's eyes widened at Youji in disbelief. "Don't tell me you were considering getting yourself pierced? Do you have any idea how long it'll take to heal a piercing on that part of your body?" 

"The way he was blushing and staring, I thought he was fascinated by it." Youji murmured as he sank deeper into his seat in mortification. "I thought it was a hot idea." 

Ken whimpered as his hands pressed protectively over the associated parts. "Can we get off the topic? Please?" 

@>;-'- 

Omi almost gagged on his soda. "A nipple ring? Youji-kun was seriously considering getting a nipple ring?" 

Ken winced. "I really don't want to know what he was thinking of to consider it." 

"Ooooo." Tot eyes looked rather dreamy. 

Nagi blanched. "Oooohhhhh, no. Ddoooon't *you* even suggest it, Tot." 

"Awww, how about a belly button piercing then?" 

"No." Omi shook his head firmly and pointed towards his left ear cuff. "One earring is sufficient." 

"You boys are no fun." She pouted. "How about if I--?" 

"No." The two men glared down their blue-haired lover. 

@>;-'- 

"The truth is-- we're still not sure." Schuldig groaned as he tossed back another handful of popcorn, obligingly switching the conversation back to their 'problem' at hand. "In all my short but rather eventful life, I've never met anyone more asexual than our little kitten." 

"And this list of people includes Brad Crawford?" Youji leaned around Ken to look at Schuldig. 

"You know I have to defend Braddykin's honour, out of team pride and all." Schuldig raised an eyebrow at the chestnut blonde. "Naw, Crawford isn't dead. He just figures there are better things to do. He's not above hiring female companionship when he feels like it." 

"Now *that* will never happen with Ran." 

"Has he ever given *anybody* a second glance?" 

"Only Sakura-chan and that's 'cause she looks a lot like Aya-chan." Ken frowned in thought. "But he's never treated her as anything more than a substitute little sister." 

"Knowing how conservative his thoughts are, he'd probably freak and think we're suggesting incest if we ever bring it up." Youji coughed as he slowly recovered his composure. 

"The poor girl was disappointed." Ken sighed sympathetically. "She really wanted Ran to think of her as a possible girlfriend." 

"Whose side are you on, KenKen?" 

"Which ever way Ran's is leaning towards." Ken eyed the two men firmly. "Ultimately, he's the one who's going to have to choose which gender and who it is he's inclined to, you know?" 

"That should go without saying, KenKen. But *which* is it? I mean-- how long have we been at it?" Youji looked exasperated. 

"Months." Schuldig grumbled as he chomped on a donut. "You've never spent such a long time pursuing anyone, have you, Yotan? 

"Have you?" 

"Too true. I mean, what's not to like?" The redhead German started to preen. "Gorgeous bode" 

"Check." Youji did likewise. "Hair that a lover would want to tangle their fingers in." 

"Check! Dreamy eyes." 

"Check! Sparkling wit." 

Ken rolled his eyes as the two men continued to posture and name their superior qualities in good humour, though blatant self-worship. "The way you two go on about your attractiveness, I'm surprised you haven't fallen for each other." 

It suddenly got very quiet. If Schuldig bothered to catch the thought going through Ken's mind with the silence, he probably would have burst out laughing at Ken's 'Oh, shit.' Instead, a pair of jade green eyes, which stared at him over the brunet's head, arrested his full attention. 

"Settle for second best?" 

"It sounds awful when you put it that way." Youji scowled at his 'rival'. 

"Have you had *any* 'action' at all since we started this dance with the kitten?" Schuldig purred. 

"Why do I get a feeling that this will be a bad idea?" 

"Live a little, Yotan. I'm sure it'll do us both some good." 

Ken was very rapidly getting a feeling that he should get away from the room as fast as his legs could carry him. "Eh? IthinkIforgottocleanmycleats. Excuseme!" He bolted from between them just as Youji's hand reached over to stroke the side of Schuldig's face. 

@>;-'- 

"Oh. My. God." Omi started to blush furiously. "They just went at it? In the living room?" 

"They barely waited for me to run up the stairs and into my room." Ken mock shuddered. 

"But--" Tot stared at Ken in confusion. "But who'd be seme." 

Omi and Nagi answered simultaneously. "Youji-kun." "Schuldig." 

The two youths turned to look at each other in growing horror. "Oh, shit!" 

"Exactly." Ken leaned into his hand and laughed softly. "You should have heard the racket they were raising trying to out manoeuvre each other. I had to put on headphones and turn the volume really high to drown them out. But that little struggle for dominance wasn't the worse of it." 

Tot clapped a hand over her mouth and squealed in laughter. "Ran-kun walked right into them, didn't he?!" 

Ken looked up innocently. "I didn't want to listen to a pair of horny men go at it. It wasn't *my* fault that my headphones also masked the sound of Ran returning from his recon through the roof access too." 

"Oh, no!" Nagi collapsed into his arms in laughter. "Let me guess. It was movie night, right? So he thought the sounds coming from downstairs were from the TV?" 

"You got it in one." Ken gave them an ear-to-ear grin. "And if I have to hazard an estimate of his acclaimed timing, Ran probably happened upon them just as they overturned the couch. 

"I heard a massive 'thump' and came out to check on our adventurous couple in time to catch Ran staring at them rather wide-eyed while they were sprawled over the back of the couch. With most of their clothes strewn about the living room, they left precious little on their bodies. He got quite an eyeful." 

"So he literally saw them falling all over each other'?" Omi clutched his stomach as he tried to hold back the guffaws of laughter. "P--p--poor-- Ran-kun must have been mortified." 

"Oh, he was, he was." Ken wiped tears of laughter from his eyes at the memory. "I've never seen Ran bolt up the stairs quite that fast. He locked himself in his room and even left his dirty assassin gear unattended where he had dropped it. The poor guy was too embarrassed to leave his room until around noon the next morning. And that was only after I assured him that both Youji and Schuldig weren't in." 

"What a disaster." Nagi tried to get himself back under control with deep calming breaths. 

"Gotta hand it to Youji and Schuldig though, they tried to make do with the bad situation and went out to find a room." Ken shook his head in amusement. "It would have been really bad form if they carried on in Youji's room after that. 

"Of course they left me to take care of Ran's assassin gear and clean up the mess in the living room. But seeing all that made the whole night a gem to remember." Ken winced. "Am still not sure if the bruise on the foot was worth it though." 

"Bruise?" 

"Foot?" Omi frowned at him. "Is that why you're limping? That must have been some bruise." 

"Tell me about it. I got it last week and it's still hurting." He grimaced. "Yeah. Ran was blushing and tiptoeing around those two for the next two weeks. It was kinda sweet actually. He kept trying to helpfully get out of their way." Ken coughed in renewed laughter. "At least we now knew for sure he's not homophobic." 

"What does that have to do with your foot?" 

"After two weeks of Ran trying to play matchmaker again, I thought Youji and Schuldig had had enough. So I told Ran that they were only experimenting and *weren't* a couple." Ken winced again at the next memory. "Youji stomped on my foot to stop me from spilling the beans that he was their actual target." 

"Now that's unfair." Tot frowned at him in outrage. 

"Heh, I thought he broke my foot." 

"So where does that leave the trio?" 

"Back to square one?" Ken shrugged. "Still quietly lusting after the oblivious one?" 

"They're going to have to tell him outright one day." Nagi shook his head. 

Omi laughed. "Well, until they do, it'll just be more amusement for us, right?" 

Ken shook his head. "It's a mean thought, but I half want Ran to remain oblivious of them. I can't imagine how boring life will become without these entertaining episodes." 

"Well, until then we'll have plenty of fodder for the Gossip Club." Tot grinned as her eyes sparkled. 

**The End (?) ^_~**

* * *

  
[Grin] A good friend who had particularly liked this three-some arc prompted the writing of this anecdote. 

I had mentioned to her that I had numerous scenes and bits of detail I hadn't included in the main stories since it would have made them too long. On her encouragement, I'm starting to dig those bits out from my pile of 'used' notes and turn them into anecdotes, since I don't have enough substance to make them stories anyway. 

Other little bits that may get written are 'Aya-chan Thinks I am a What?!' and 'The Commissioner and the Simple Florist: The Kiss'. ;) I shall have to see how the muse co-operates. Hope they'll turn out to be fun readable little amusements. Thanks for reading. Jacque Koh   
firewolf@pacific.net.sg 


	4. GCC: My Sister Thinks I'm a What?

Gifted to a wonderful person **maclynn**

I challenged myself to try and tell a story without too much angst and sex, in exactly 1,000 words. This was the result.

**My Sister Thinks I'm a What?!**

October 2006

The proprietor of the ice cream shop gave the trio a broad grin as they entered. "It's about time you kids turned up. Your pal is about ready to help my boy bus the tables for free."

"Oh! There must be something new and exciting happening at the shop." Tot squealed with glee as she dragged her companions to their favourite booth.

"100 yen says it's Ken's problem, itoshi." Nagi turned to his lover.

"No bet." Omi laughed. "If Yamada san's description is accurate, I'm sure he's the one in hot water."

True enough, Ken pounced on the trio the moment they entered into his field of vision. "Please! You gotta help me out! Ran's ready to kill me as much as look at me."

"Oh, this has got to be good." Nagi grinned at him unsympathetically as he slid into the booth beside him. "Spill it Hidaka. What did you do?"

"It wasn't intentional! Honest! Aya-chan-- she was trying to grill me about Ran again; about why he's-- ashamed to face her."

Omi winced at the description of the situation. "He's just being stubborn."

"Poor Aya-chan." Tot pouted sadly. "Ran-kun is so serious about keeping her innocent."

Ken's face flushed bright red at her words, prompting Nagi to question him suspiciously. "Okay, I take it you didn't spill the beans on Ran-kun's real work."

"Heh. Worse." Ken admitted in a very small voice. "She checked up on her old hospital bills. And now has him painted in her mind as a piteously self sacrificing elder brother doing his best to provide her a comfortable life."

"That doesn't sound too bad?" Tot blinked at him in surprise.

"Oh, no." Omi shook his head as he studied Ken's ashen features. "So what kind of employment did Aya-chan think her brother is engaged in which pays so well?

"High end prostitution."

Tot and Nagi burst into gales of laughter before they could control themselves while Omi winced sympathetically. "Oowww. Ran-kun must have been mad."

"Furious…"

* * *

Youji and Schuldich filled the store with peals of laughter as Ran held Ken up by his lapels and yelled in his face. "My sister thinks I'm a what?!" 

An angry Ran tended to throw things. Case in point, he once threw his katana at Takatori Reiji who was escaping him in a helicopter, which considering how much he loved that sword was a rather stupid thing to do. But who ever said that Ran could be rational when he was angry? And being the something that Ran was currently lifting in his hands right now, Ken didn't want to be thrown.

"She caught me off guard with her questions. She left me gaping like a gold fish! I mean, I never expected her to ask me questions like that.

"She even asked me if you had HIV."

"Ooi! Not at all!" Schuldich was outraged by the mere suggestion. "We practise safe sex. Don't you with Aya-chan."

Ken stared in aghast at the German for asking him about sex with Aya-chan right in front of her protective elder brother. "No!"

"What? You don't practise safe sex with my sister?!"

"No!"

"Then you do practise safe sex with my sister?"

"Yes! I mean No!"

"So you've been practicing safe sex without my sister?"

"Yes! Wait, no!"

"You've been cheat--"

"No!"

"Then who are you are having safe sex wi--

"Wait! Wait! That's not what I meant! I haven't had sex with her yet!" Ken girly screamed in the face of his future-brother-in-law. "And while I do practice safe sex, I haven't had sex with anyone else since we got together! Don't kill me!"

"Geeze, Ran. Talk about double standards." Schuldich poked him with a discarded flower stem to get his attention off the suffering Ken. "You've had sex out of wedlock."

"We're not talking about me. We're talking about my baby sister."

"Who is what? Twenty-three already?"

"I've never known a virgin that old." Youji looked thoughtful.

"Kudoh." Both Ran and Ken turned on him with an air of menace.

"Ack! I was only commenting on the fact!" Youji hastily waved his be-ringed hand in front of his face to ward off the death glares. "This means something to me, you know?"

Ran's face softened as he eyed the ring and looked down at the matching rings that he and Schuldich wore. "You're off the hook. But you!" His attention was back on Ken.

"I'll work out something! Honest!" Ken pleaded with Ran.

* * *

"And here you are." Nagi attempted to look sympathetic, but he was trying too hard to hold back his laughter to succeed. 

"Please! I'm at the end of my rope." Ken brought his hands together to beg his sometime cohorts. "There must be something we can say or do to convince Aya chan that Ran is doing something else which makes it necessary for him to keep his distance."

"Well-- I think I've got just the thing." Tot grinned at Ken confidently.

* * *

"You showed her what? And now she thinks I'm a what?" 

"James Bond DVDs, and you're now a quasi government secret agent." Tot looked up at him appealingly as she twisted her scarf in her hands.

It was most unfortunate that Ran was at that moment holding a broom in front of him. On either side of him, in a perfect demonstration of how like-minded they could be, Youji and Schuldich struck a pose with a ball of florist twine and a water sprayer respectively, while humming the theme song to Charlie's Angels.

"Oh, Persia." Schuldich hammed it up with a falsetto as he brought his imitation gun to his cheek. "What kind of mission have you got for us this time?"

"Oh yes." Youji purred breathlessly. "Will you ever let us see your face and find out who you really are?"

Omi decided to save his lovers from collateral damage and escape from the store when Ran turned to brandished his broom at his. Life was never dull with this family.

owari

Thanks for reading. Hope the story gave you a laugh.

Cheers,

firewolf


End file.
